Missing Scene From "Fire In The Sky"
by PAF
Summary: TLW - My take on what happened when R & M were going to make camp. R & R
1. Default Chapter

Missing scene from: Fire in The Sky 

Author: Peg 

Email: pessy@qwest.net 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost World characters. 

Summary: A little thought about what might of happened when R&M were suppose to make camp for the night. 

Spoiler: References to the pilot episode. 

************************************************************************* 

Marguerite sat under the tree still shivering from the enocounter in the water earlier that day. How she wished they could build a fire, but Roxton was right it would draw attention to them and they needed to maintain the element of surprise. Roxton walked over to her carrying his rifle. 

"All clear I take it," she inquired as he sat down next to her. 

"We're safe, at least for now," he told her then noticed her shivering. He placed his arm around her and noticed her tighten up for a second. "Relax, I did offer you body heat, remember." 

"How can I forget," she told him as she relaxed and moved in closer to him allowing her head to rest on his chest. "You haven't told me how your holding up?" 

"As good as you are I guess, provided you don't start to sing again," he teased. 

"Roxton, you know darn well what I'm referring to," she protested lifting her head to stare up at him. "All this, going to help this Pearson Rice has to be bringing it all back to you. William's death, all the pain that accompanied it." 

"There was a time when I lived with it every waking moment of my life. I couldn't find any peace, till I went to to live in a monastery in Tibet." 

"You lived in a monastery, with monks?" She asked, not able to visualize this viral man in Monks robes. 

"May seem odd, but I heard of the ways of the Eastern philosophies and how one could find inner peace by following their ways, so I went to live in one. I did find some inner peace, but I still couldn't find my way out of the guilt that consumed me over William's death." 

"So you decided to leave?" 

"You might say I was thrown out, one of the leaders told me that the answers I sought weren't there. I had to find them on my own, and find my own way home." 

"I hope that one day you do, find your way," she said looking into his eyes. 

"Actually, there are times when I'm with you that I feel as if I have," he told her placing his hand in her hair, as she smiled a little. He moved in closer to her and placed his lips onto hers. The kiss deepened and he shifted to where he was laying her down onto the grass all the while their embrace continued. Marguerite knew all too well where this was leading and suddenly she didn't care. She knew that Roxton was hurting and if she could help ease that pain for just a short time then she would do whatever it took to do so. Suddenly without warning he pulled away and stood up abruptly. Marguerite sat up a bit baffled. 

"What?" She asked. "Did I bite you again?" 

He looked over at her then sat back down but kept enough distance between them. 

"A few years ago when we made camp in the mountains and I offered you body heat. Do you remember that?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with any of this?" 

"It has everything to do with it, don't you see that night I was ready to take what was offered to me but now. I don't want it to be like this. I guess what I'm saying is that if our relationship should ever make it to an intimate level I want it to be because its what we both want, not because one of us is hurting and the other is trying to comfort him. I don't know if you can understand what I'm saying." 

"I think I do. Do you know what coming down the river in that canoe earlier today reminded me of." 

"The trip we took down the Amazon river to get to the plateau. I was reminded of it myself. We've come a long way since then." 

"Yes, we have. But the reason I brought it up is because of something you said to me that day. You said that I shouldn't let the title fool me, you were as far from being a gentleman as I was from being a lady. Well, you were wrong, John, you are a gentlman in every sense of the word." 

He gently placed his hand on her cheek. 

"I think I was wrong I both counts, because you are a lady." 

"There are those who would argue that point with you," she countered and he laughed a little. 

"I have an idea," he told her standing up. "why don't we keep on moving." 

"Through the night?" she asked a bit stunned by the suggestion. 

"It might be a good idea. After all we could go along undetected, unless your too tired to do so." he said with sarcasm in his voice. Marguerite stood up and looked at him defiantly. 

"If your up to it so am I," she told him. 

"Good, then let's get going," he told her as he grabbed his rifle. "Oh and Marguerite please bear in mind that we are trying to be discreet. So try not to start screeching your little bird song." He told her and she glared at him then followed him along the path. 

The End   
  
  



	2. 

Missing scene from: Fire in The Sky 

Author: Peg 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost World characters. 

Summary: A little thought about what might of happened when R&M were suppose to make camp for the night. 

Spoiler: References to the pilot episode. 

************************************************************************* 

Marguerite sat under the tree still shivering from the enocounter in the water earlier that day. How she wished they could build a fire, but Roxton was right it would draw attention to them and they needed to maintain the element of surprise. Roxton walked over to her carrying his rifle. 

"All clear I take it," she inquired as he sat down next to her. 

"We're safe, at least for now," he told her then noticed her shivering. He placed his arm around her and noticed her tighten up for a second. "Relax, I did offer you body heat, remember." 

"How can I forget," she told him as she relaxed and moved in closer to him allowing her head to rest on his chest. "You haven't told me how your holding up?" 

"As good as you are I guess, provided you don't start to sing again," he teased. 

"Roxton, you know darn well what I'm referring to," she protested lifting her head to stare up at him. "All this, going to help this Pearson Rice has to be bringing it all back to you. William's death, all the pain that accompanied it." 

"There was a time when I lived with it every waking moment of my life. I couldn't find any peace, till I went to to live in a monastery in Tibet." 

"You lived in a monastery, with monks?" She asked, not able to visualize this viral man in Monks robes. 

"May seem odd, but I heard of the ways of the Eastern philosophies and how one could find inner peace by following their ways, so I went to live in one. I did find some inner peace, but I still couldn't find my way out of the guilt that consumed me over William's death." 

"So you decided to leave?" 

"You might say I was thrown out, one of the leaders told me that the answers I sought weren't there. I had to find them on my own, and find my own way home." 

"I hope that one day you do, find your way," she said looking into his eyes. 

"Actually, there are times when I'm with you that I feel as if I have," he told her placing his hand in her hair, as she smiled a little. He moved in closer to her and placed his lips onto hers. The kiss deepened and he shifted to where he was laying her down onto the grass all the while their embrace continued. Marguerite knew all too well where this was leading and suddenly she didn't care. She knew that Roxton was hurting and if she could help ease that pain for just a short time then she would do whatever it took to do so. Suddenly without warning he pulled away and stood up abruptly. Marguerite sat up a bit baffled. 

"What?" She asked. "Did I bite you again?" 

He looked over at her then sat back down but kept enough distance between them. 

"A few years ago when we made camp in the mountains and I offered you body heat. Do you remember that?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with any of this?" 

"It has everything to do with it, don't you see that night I was ready to take what was offered to me but now. I don't want it to be like this. I guess what I'm saying is that if our relationship should ever make it to an intimate level I want it to be because its what we both want, not because one of us is hurting and the other is trying to comfort him. I don't know if you can understand what I'm saying." 

"I think I do. Do you know what coming down the river in that canoe earlier today reminded me of." 

"The trip we took down the Amazon river to get to the plateau. I was reminded of it myself. We've come a long way since then." 

"Yes, we have. But the reason I brought it up is because of something you said to me that day. You said that I shouldn't let the title fool me, you were as far from being a gentleman as I was from being a lady. Well, you were wrong, John, you are a gentlman in every sense of the word." 

He gently placed his hand on her cheek. 

"I think I was wrong I both counts, because you are a lady." 

"There are those who would argue that point with you," she countered and he laughed a little. 

"I have an idea," he told her standing up. "why don't we keep on moving." 

"Through the night?" she asked a bit stunned by the suggestion. 

"It might be a good idea. After all we could go along undetected, unless your too tired to do so." he said with sarcasm in his voice. Marguerite stood up and looked at him defiantly. 

"If your up to it so am I," she told him. 

"Good, then let's get going," he told her as he grabbed his rifle. "Oh and Marguerite please bear in mind that we are trying to be discreet. So try not to start screeching your little bird song." He told her and she glared at him then followed him along the path. 

The End   
  
  



End file.
